The Black & White
by iiSey
Summary: That Fanfic speaks about the start of Alvarez, the start of Natsu, the 400 years ago full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

 _The Black & White. _(a Fairy tail Fanfic)

 **396 Years ago..**

Black : "Let's go brother. We will make him regret talking about our little brother like that!"

White : "Yes. He is gonna regret it."

Black : "Before you die, what was your nickname.. ?"

Choryio : "You'll di.."

 **Black punches Choryio, making him die.**

Black : "huhh... you was not that cool you know"

White : "Yes, he was too easy to beat."

Black : "We're unbeatable ! Our little borther will be like that, don't you think ?"

White : "Yes. He'll be even better than us." **Saying it laughing...**

 **5 Years later..**

Black : "ugghh... Who are you !?"

White : " Yea.." **White gets punched, then continues :** "How, in all heavens... are you.. beating us... up ?"

Black : "Yes... uhhh..."

Acnologia : "I'm gonna stop playing now, tell me your names, i need to know if you are my target. If you don't, you'll die."

Black : "My... my... my... name..?"

Black : "my... name... i... have... name..."

White : "I... don't have ... a name... but .. you do.."

Black : "Why... should.. uggghhh... im... not... feeling alright..."

White : "No ! Look what you done!" **Staring at Acnologia**

 **Acnologia punches Black, saying :** "Your last chance.."

Black : "im... me... im... Zer... zeref... yes... im... zeref..."

 **Acnologia kicks White saying :** "Your turn, white-haired guy."

White : "I.. don't have a name... What was.. your family name.. Zeref what..?"

Zeref (That is black) : "Im... Zer... zeref... Dragneel..."

White : "So... im.. White Dragneel... is that... alright ?... can we fight..?"

White : "So.. stop playing with my brothers mind ! And come here, you'll regret punching us and challenging us like that!"

Acnologia : "Your none of my target.. And you are to weak for me to enjoy killing you... So, i hope i don't ever see you again."

Zeref (That is black) : "Weak... weak.. me..?"

White : "We.. we weak !?"

 **Acnologia Disapears...**

White : "Where did you go ! You little scared puppy ! come here you dog !"

Zeref : "uggh... uggghh... my... memory.. is.. getting.. back.. no.. NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black & White**

 **Chapter two.**

Zeref (Black) : "Ugh.. Im... not.. feeling.. alright..."

White : "Zeref.. Zeref !? Are you here !? Black ! Blaaack !?"

Zeref : "Oh.. right.. our.. brother.. my... only... chance.."

White : "No! Don't you dear do that !"

 **Zeref disapears..**

White : "No ! No ! Noooo !"

White : "Don't.. you dear.. do what i think you'll do..!"

White : "I'll search someone, that will give you the will of life. You'll see zeref, everything will be better, and happier now. Trust me ! We're Brothers for ever!"

 **White goes on a search.. he'll find an excellent partner...**

(In zeref's side..)

Zeref : "Here you are.. my only.. chance.."

Zeref : "Your name.. is.. Etherious... Natsu... and what.. what... should.. i.. add..? Oh.. yes.. Dragneel.. Etherious.. Natsu.. Dragneel.."

Zeref : "Yes.. yes... but.. You.. have to do... one thing for me..."

Zeref : "You... you.. have to... Kill me.. please.. do it.. for me.."

Zeref : "You're my only hope.. now.. that i have.. all my.. memory.. back.."

Zeref : "But... but... i have to... wait... at least 380 more years until you can wake up.. Why... why my imortallity ?"

(In White's Side..)

White : "So... what's your name again ? I Think you will be pretty much useful for my idea, will you join us ? The strongest mages of all Universe ?"

Eileen : "My name ..? It's Eileen. Why your asking.. Anyways, why won't i join, i know that your idea is amazing. You found me, the one who is even strongest than the strongest mages of all universe..."

White : "Let's see about that, after you see my Brother, his really powerful, and, you said you can teleport huh..? Can you teleport us to him..? It will be much easier that way.."

Eileen : "I can teleport to some places, where i already has been. Where is he exctaly ?"

White : "Pretty sure his at Magnolia, in our labratory for our Little brother."

Eileen : "Magnolia huh..? I'll teleport us there, i've already been here, in my hotel room."

White : "Wait.. what !?"

 **White and Eileen gets teleported to her old Hotel Room.**

 **There's a half naked girl in bikini's that was standing right here..**

White scream's : "Im Sorry ! Really ! Wasn't my fault...!"

 **Eileen knock's out the half naked girl, and get out of the hotel with White.**

White : "Okay.. i see you're pretty good with girls, actually, you're one.. but you know.. it's still good to see someone that determined."

Eileen : "If you say it like that... anyways, who cares ? Let's just see your strong brother..."

White : "Yes, yes, his 1 kilometers from here, let's just go to it walking."

 **4h Later...**

 **White knock's door**

White : "Zeref ?"

Stranger : "Whaat !? Who are you !?"

White : "huuuuh... Eileen..."

 **Eileen knock's out the stranger saying :**

"S*** ! It's the 139rd person that we knock out ! Are you sure Zeref is really here ?"

White : "Yes.. Yes.. i think so.."

Eileen : "Anyways ! Just get the right door already !"

 **White kick's door.. Finally seeing zeref laying down on the floor, he says surprised :**

"What are you doing !? That's your first impression for a new person!?"

Zeref : "Im just waiting 379 Years, 364 days and 20 hours.."

Eileen : "Really.. that's your strong brother ? His so tiny !"

White : "No ! It isn't the pink haired brother, it's Zeref, the guy laying on the ground.."

Eileen : "Oh.. He dosen't look as strong as i actually thought.. he looks weaker than you."

Zeref : "Get out, Etherious Natsu Dragneel won't be happy if you stay here.. get out. White can stay. But you get out."

White : "Etherious what ?"

Eileen : "What ? that's the name of who actually ?"

Zeref : "Of that Pink Haired guy.. "

Eileen : "What a shitty name ! Why don't you just name him Natsu Dragneel ? Or E.N.D.. oh ! That one look like a demon name ! You should name him that !"

Zeref : "He is the strongest demon of the world.. Or at least, he will be the strongest demon.. I'll make him Kill me, in 379 Years, 364 days, and 19h 55 minutes"

 **Eileen Tells White Dragneel :**

 **"** Is your brother a math guy ..?"

White : "No.. but he looks so patient right now, he is as he was 9 years ago, with that girl, named Mivas or movis or something like that.. He was lonely, until that girl discovered him.. And then, she became immortal too, and he blames himself for that.. but it isn't all... He also hates his live. His not immortal by will, like us. His immortal by a curse. Which is completly different."

Eileen : "Ohhh ! If that's what he wants, i can be his girl ?"

 **Zeref blushes, but says :**

"Shut up ! No one can help me.. All i want to, is dead. Is that too much to ask for ? Im bored of that long life. I want to die ! I just want to die ! i want to be here, alone ! Or i will hurt everyone ! Natsu Dragneel is the only person to survive my curse..!"

Eileen : "You used the name i recommended !"

White : "Is that really the only thing you got out of what he said..?"

White : "Zeref, i have an excellent idea, it will give you will of life.."

Eileen : "Yes.. But, it won't be easy.. It's actually very, very hard... I don't know if we'll need help of an old guy that i know.. I hope we don't."

Chapter 2 Ends here !


	3. Chapter 3 : Alvarez Creation

**Chapter 3 :** Alvarez Creation

Zeref : "What's your mission, so, we do it, then you can finally get out of here, and let me rest in peace.."

Eileen : "We need all our forces united. For one simple task. Beating 47 Guilds in one day, If we win, they all get under the Alvarez Guild Control, where you are the chef ! Lucky guy ! Should we call it "Alvarez Empire?" anyways, if they win, meaning, we don't beat all 47 guilds in one day, we'll die, and pay them 9,000,000,000 to every guild.."

Zeref : "Die ? Yes ! But how would they do to kill me ? they aren't capable of that.. so i have no hope, other than E.n.d"

Eileen : "Just get up ! the day is today already, and the day have 15h before it ends ! So get up young man!"

White : "Yes, me and eileen already beated 5 Guilds."

Zeref : "Okay.. maybe there's a mage capable of killing me, i hope.."

 **3 hours later..**

 **Zeref Knocks out 159 members**

 **Eileen kills 300 members**

 **White Frozes all rest.**

Eileen : Okay, we did 5 more guilds. 37 guilds to go.."

 **11h Later...**

 **Zeref kills 340 members**

 **Eileen knocks out 460 members**

 **White frozes all rest.**

White : "7 Guilds to go !"  
Zeref : "We only have 30 minutes left.. We lost."

Eileen : "Nope we didn't ! We'll split, to make it 3x times faster ! And i'll call my old friend, so he destroys all 4 Guilds ."

Zeref : "Who is he exctaly ?"

Eileen : "his name is Acnologia, his gone very mad those years, i don't know if he'd accept."

White : "Try.. that's our only hope of succes."

Eileen : "Okay.."

 **Eileen speaks to acnologia with mind speaking.**

 _Eileen : "Can you destroy the 4 following guilds ?"_

 _Acnologia : "Why would i."_

 _Eileen : "Really ? Just that ! do it ! only 4 Guilds.. that's child play to you!"_

 _Acnologia : "Shut up.. As you already saved my life once, i'll do it for now, But after 3 more orders, consider me as an ennemy,"_

 _Eileen : "So After 3 orders, consider yourself dead"_

 _Acnologia : "Don't make me laugh.."_

 _Eileen : "Anyways, can you start beating them up...?"_

 _Acnologia : "Oh, i already finished that, and i did an extra 3 more guilds for fun, i did 7 guilds that you're supposed to do for your stupid deal."_

 _Eileen : "Seriously !? Thank's maybe Zeref will have will of life after all."_

 _Acnologia : "You're helping that Pathetic guy ! pffff... anyways, 3 more orders to go.. Bye."_

 **Eileen stops mind speaking**

White : "Eileen ! Are you here !?"

White : "It has been 10minutes you're here, without moving ! now we're doomed for sure!"

Eileen : "All guilds have been destroyed, that in 3 seconds."

Zeref : "What ? Seriously ? How ? Who done it ?"

White : "she's probably kidding.."

Eileen : "Im not.. Acnologia did it. he's very strong."

White : "Anyways.. Let's start that Empire !"

 **Zeref disappears.. again !?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Natsu's Dad

**Chapter 4 : Natsu's Dad**

 **White** : "Where did Zeref go that time ! He left our brother here , means his really not feeling alright, but like, really..."

 **Eileen** : "Your brother seems to like playing with teleportation.. I can't locate him, as i need to do a specific spell on him, so i can Mind speak with him, and even locate him."

 **White** : "Why didn't you do that spell when you had the time to ! Are you dumb or are you making all this on perpice ?"

 **Eileen** : "Noooo... it's just. i need a cake to do all these things !"

 **White** : "Why are you so weird but we need you so much for our Empire, as we already won, and our chef just gone."

 **Eileen** : "What you think his doing, as you have been with him for, 5 or 10 years i guess ? just answer the question, i'll teleport us to somewhere near, hoping there's no doors.."

 **White :** "I really have no idea.."

 **White and Eileen goes on a search...**

In their way, they think about alot of places where Zeref could be, but, they search and search, and they don't find him. They asked people for help. They asked expert searchers for help, they even paid 5kg of gold to someone to find Zeref, but there is no results.. They searched every where. They don't know where he could be...

 **White screams** : "what's that ! Where could he be !"

 **Eileen answers** : "I don't know.. but we didn't searched at one place... the Dragons empire, i hope his not out there, but you know, better triyng.. Even if we could die out there. I prefer be killed by Dragons than loosing a game."

 **White answers :** "He couldn't be there, could he ? And if he was really there, why in the world would he be out there !?"

 **White and eileen goes on a train..**

White feels really bad.. he vomits on Eileen's cake.. Eileen screams of anger, and then slap white , and he find himself laying down on the floor.. He vomits again.. Finally, after 3h of train, and white vomited 6 times.. They arrive to destiny, not really, like, they have to continue the way from here, as the train can't risk to go out to the Dragons.

 **Eileen says to White** : "Come on ! You cake destroyer, we have to continue at least 4 more hours of walk to find ourselfs in the Dragon's palace , or empire if you prefer.."

White gets on his legs, as if he didn't vomit at all. As if he was normal, he screams "Let's go!" White and Eileen then go on a long search... In there way, they got to find a dragon out of his palace..

 **Eileen screams** : "Oh shit.. We're pretty much in hell right now.. but we have to survive, i ain't going to die here ! not now !"

 **White screams : "** I just want to find my Brother ! I want to have a happy life ! is that too much to ask!" **With alot of anger...**

White then jumps into the dragon, with some criyng water on his eyes, he punch's the dragon with all his strenght.. But, the dragon block the punch with his winds. And then the dragon roar's on White.. Eileen became very scared now.. she thought white died...

White frozes the dragon's roar.. He then explode the ice. and then he goes and freezes the dragon's wind, as he was too far away from the dragon's head.. The dragon then fall's down.. To find himself behind Eileen, that then, teleport him to the space, where the Dragon finds his death..

 **White says with anger and sadness** : "Disapear you piece of garbage ! We don't need you here, die ! Everyone... everyone... can die... i... just... want... to live with... my... Brother...!"

 **White then lays down on the floor..**

 **Eileen screams** : "White !? White !? White Dragneel !? Are you here !? Answer me ! Answer me white ! Stop playing now ! We don't have too much time ! Are you here white ! Whiiiiiiiiiiite !"

 **In Zeref's side..**

 **Zeref screams and punches another dragon..** : "Not you! I need a perfect Dragon! Which one ? Which one can take care of my Brother !? Which one!?"

 **Zeref screams very loudly** : "No one ! No one can! I .. have... to find ... the perfect dragon ! I have to!"

Zeref then asks mutiple dragons if they want to take care of his little brother, they all laugh, saying they will kill him for sure insolence, but they find there self all dead.. Zeref continues to ask and ask... Until he finds one , and perfect Dragon. His just like Zeref's dad. Just like they're dad. Zeref ask's him hoping for the worst :

 **Zeref says, very sadly** : "Would you.. adopt.. my brother.. please.. im tired of killing dragons here, i just need... a good... dragon.. that i can trust.."

 **Igneel answers :** "Who are you.. Weird mage, you look very strong. as far as i know, you've killed too much dragons, why should i help you..?"

 **Zeref, surprised by Igneel answer, answer's** : "Please ! im.. tired... of killing dragons.. don't you have pity for a little pinked-haired guy..?"

 **Igneel says** : "Who is that pinked-haired guy, what's his name..?"

 **Zeref answers** : "He is.. Natsu Dragneel, he is.. very dangerous.. if he become .. E.N.D.. i want you.. to take care of him.. as he will wake up in 379 years, 362 Days, and 15h.."

 **Igneel answers** : "E.N.D ? I heard talking of him.. i'll take care of him, but as a deal, i'll seal his E.N.D and demon form okay..?"

 **Zeref says laughing and smiling** : "I'd like to see you try.. i accept the deal ..hhh..."

 **Igneel says :** "Okay.. where is that kid ?"

Zeref tells igneel to go with him to his home, but igneel disagree, as there's lots of guards out there.. And Igneel likes humans, he don't want to kill them. Zeref make him agree, saying he will protect him at all costs. As he was the dragon that's the most understanding of all other dragons. Zeref then explain what Igneel has to do, and he beg him to teach E.N.D Dragon slayer magic of fire. Igneel accepts, and Zeref then was ready to go to Natsu, but when he turned back, he was surprised, really , really surprised of what he saw.

 **To be Continued at :**

 **Chapter 5 : The Come Back...**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Come Back

**Chapter 5 : The Come Back..**

Zeref turns back.. and see's Acnologia...

 **In White and Eileen's side.**

 **Eileen screams** : "No ! White ! Don't do that ! Don't you die on me... !"

White is laying down, full of blood on his head, his excausted after the spell that he used to beat up that dragon, he took damage too, he couldn't froze all the dragon roar. He froze 98% of it. The 2 % other damaged him that much.. Eileen is very scared. She wants to be a new person, but looks like she will use her Spell again..

 **Eileen :** "Ugh.. I didn't train for this ! but, i'll try it on you White ! It will maybe save you, i hope so ! It's the Berserk spell, it will remove all your pain, will give you 15x more strenght, and will make you an attacking beast. I'll activate it on you for 1h , the time i get to be sure you'll awake for good!"

Eileen then claps her hands, screaming : Berserk!

White then gets up. Like nothing was, he isn't capable of talking normally though, he isn't feeling as normal, he says :

"What.. what happened..? i feel, i feel nothing.."

Eileen smiles, saying Thank's god your alive she then says :

"Now that i know that you're alive, i shall remove the Spell, as i don't master it."

Eileen then removes her Spell..

 **White** : "Ughh.. Pain.. UGHGH!"

White lays down again, because the pain is too strong for him to handle.. Eileen then got out her healing bottle, she arrosed White with it. That bottle can remove 80% of pain.. But for it to work, The person have to wait 3h before full effect..

In Zeref's side..

 **Zeref :** "You... you.. again !?"

 **Acnologia** : "I said i didn't wanted to see you again, you weakling. I see you didn't hide when i appeared, meaning you let me see you. You're going to regret that."

 **Igneel whispers to Zeref** : "Go ! Hide, im going to take care of him..!"

 **Acnologia** : "You old Dragon think you're going to beat me up ? Im excited to see that happening, im also devlopping a Dragon Form you know.. So don't underestimate me."

 **Igneel asks** : "Who.. who the hell are you monster..!?"

 **Acnologia** : "Me..? Im Acnologia. The great Dragon Chef, well, i will be named that, or i could also be named The Great dragon king."

 **Igneel says, with a scared voice** : "Acno.. Acnologia ? The human who killed over 3000 Dragon in one day..?

 **Acnologia** : "No.. that was my old record.. now it's 5000 in a day. I've almosed killed just engough for my perfect Form.. You'll be a great soul in my list."

 **Zeref punches acnologia with all his strenght.. he says screaming** : "That's... the only dragon.. who accepted to help me... you ain't going to touch him you fool!"

 **Acnologia laughed.. he then smiled, laughed again, and smiled while saying** : "Hhhah! You're the first person that dears challenging me ! Im going to have fun right now!"

Acnologia punches zeref, kicks him, and then teleport behind him and say : "You're weak.." then punches him in the back, and then he does an Dragon roar on him..

Zeref, find himself laying on ground... without force, he watches Igneel and Acnologia...

 **Acnologia** : "By the way, before you die.. im on the search of a boy named E.N.D if you see him in hell.. Tell me haha!"

That same second, Zeref had engough of that.. He started to have black fire getting out of him.. and some iron getting out of his skin.. His eyes turned purple.. Zeref had engough of hearing Acnologia bluffes and Talk, he didn't liked hearing someone speaking about his Little Brother like that.. He will make Acnologia regret it.

 **Zeref** : "Shut, up! You'll die!"

Zeref then got up on his feets, he then jumped in the air, scream "Ahhh!" and then set his black magic spell on Acnologia , making him fly... Acnologia smiled, he laughed so much, Acnologia was so happy that someone finally was not as weak as a new born for him..

In White and Eileen's side..

 **Eileen :** "You woke up ! You woke up ! Finally!"

 **White Dragneel** : "Yes.. but im feeling.. that my brother is in real, real danger.."

 **Eileen** : "Im feeling something with Acnologia too.. i hope it's not what i think it is.."

 **Mavis** : "Zeref... Im feeling that zeref is in problem, im coming zeref !"

 **To Be Continued in :**

 **Chapter 6 : Mavis and Zeref.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Zeref and Mavis

**Chapter 6 : Zeref and Mavis**

 **Mavis** : Im Coming Zeref!

Zeref then slaps acnologia, punches him in the head, and.. Zeref gets kicked in the back, then he lays down on the Floor again.. Zeref is loosing that battle.. Acnologia is too Strong..

The only hope of Zeref is Igneel.. His now, the only person that is in good condition, but will Igneel beat Acnologia ?

Zeref dosen't think that igneel is capable of such a thing.. He still hopes so, because that's one of there only chances to get victorius, and one of the only chances for Zeref to die.. He can't die here. It's impossible, he can be injured tho.. He will regenerate.. The curse is too strong. that is why Zeref created natsu..

Acnologia and Igneel fight has started ! Acnologia punched igneel, and roared on him.. But Igneel ate his skipped his roar, and then he did the "Fire Dragon's iron fist!" without saying it tho, because he is a dragon. Then igneel roared at Acnologia, trying to finish him off. Acnologia hadn't even a scratch.. Igneel failed on that one.. Acnologia then did his Dragon Wings on Igneel, which made igneel fly, and then falling to the ground...

At that moment, Zeref thought everything has ended, he thought everything is gone, that he won't ever die.. Zeref was sad, very sad.. he tought that E.N.D would be destroyed, and that he will live forever.. But..

 **In Eileen and White side..**

Eileen is and white are still on their way to the Dragon's Palace..

Eileen then says : "Speed up! im feeling alot of power out there !"

 **White answers** : "Okay !"

 **In Mavis Side..**

 **Mavis** : "Fairy Tail ! Im going somewhere, please stay here , and keep calm ! Im going to save someone.. Don't try to sneak on me ! As you may have knew, i also have a plan for this, so please, don't follow me, i'll be back. Don't worry!"

 **Hades** : "Where are you going mavis ?"

 **Mavis** : "I don't have the time to explain.. see you guys later.."

 **All Fairy tail guild** : "Bye mavis!"

Mavis then uses the teleportation magic.. She dosen't master it , but it's part of her plan.. Mavis then find herself just in front of Zeref...

 **Zeref** : "Ma.. mavis..?"

 **Mavis says** : "Hello Zeref, i just felt like you needed some help here, you look very injured, just as i planned.. You are with one dragon and another one huh..?"

Mavis looks at the fight, and realise that it's a dragon and a human.. She then become very surprised.. she blushes, she says : "No, i didn't do a mistake ! it's impossible, that human.. that human is supposed to be a dragon! huh... Anyways... it just simplify my plan to get us out of this mess.."

 **Zeref asks** : "What's your plan...? And why are you helping me..?"::

 **Mavis answers** : "Because i love you you dummy ! And my plan is, im going to create an hologram of the fire dragon here, when he will be falling, i will create a hologram like as if he was running away to the north, there will be smoke at the south, we will run away from the south, and the human will be following the north hologram, because that's what he see's, he can't see us.."

 **Zeref asks again** : "And how will you tell all that to Igneel ?"

 **Mavis answers laughing** : "Already done! While i was explaining it, i was mind speaking to igneel, that's one of my most mastered abilities ! Have you already forgetten that !?"

 **Zeref smiles and says** : "Thank's mavis, really, you're helping me so much here.. you're giving me hope, that someday, someday, i'll die.. I'll finally die someday.. That because of you.. Thank's again.."

 **Mavis screams** : "Now is the perfect moment ! Go, let's climb on .. what was his name.. yeah, Igneel's back !"

Zeref and Mavis then climbs on Igneel's back, as planned , there's alot of smokes everywhere, so Acnologia surely can't see them, Mavis has already set the hologram, and they can see Acnologia following that hologram.. Mavis's plan is working 100% .. But what mavis didn't planned, and Zeref forgot about, is White and Eileen..

 **In White and Eileen side..**

White and Eileen finally arrive to the big dragon's palace.. but, sadly, they see Zeref on top of Igneel flying away.. They tried to catch him up.. But igneel was flying too fast for them.. They was asking there self's why... Eileen then says :

"The big feeling.. it's gone now.. i think that the fight has ended.. But why is Zeref on top of that Fire dragon !? Is he controling him or what !?"

 **White says** : "Zeref ! Why is he running away, we can't let him go that time ! We have to catch him up !"

White then starts running, Eileen follow's white..

 **In Acnologia side..**

 **Acnologia** : "Got you old dragon whaaaa !?"

Acnologia realises how he was tricked by Mavis, he didn't knew that they had mavis on there side.. It's literally the only mage that masters the holograms.. he then says smiling :

 **Acnologia** : "You're pretty fun Zeref.."

 **Acnologia Disapears..**

 **In Zeref's Side..**

 **Mavis** : "Zeref ! I finally found you !"

 **Mavis** : "Want to join Fairy tail ?"

 **Zeref answers** : "Sorry.. but.. i already own 47 Guilds.. they all are under controle of Alvarez Empire.. Where im the Emperor!"

 **Mavis screams** : "You fool ! Why did you do that !?"

Zeref and Mavis then kiss's.. Igneel, a little jealouse interroumps the moment saying :

"Anyways.. aren't we going to get Natsu Dragneel ?"

But suddenly.. Igneel stops.. Zeref asks with anger : "Why did you stop..!"

Acnologia then answers : "Consider yourself's dead from now.."

 **To be continued in :**

 **Chapter 7 : Mavis's great plan.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mavis Great Plan

**Chapter 7 : Mavis's Great Plan..**

 **Zeref:** "How… how did you followed us ! Mavis plan always works!"

 **Acnologia says smiling:** "Maybe, but not on me.."

Then Acnologia pushes Mavis and Zeref, making them fall from Igneel's back.. Mavis and Zeref fell down until they hit the ground. Lucky, Zeref has protected Mavis.. So they are alright… Mavis has hard time finding another plan, as she doesn't know how Acnologia was able to teleport just in front of here. She now knows that Acnologia can teleport..

 **Zeref screamed at Mavis:** "Make it fast! Find a plan! We have to get out of here, that human here, he is even stronger than dragons, he isn't normal, and he is a total monster! That's why you thought his a Dragon; you're plan's work 100% every time! So don't you dear give up on me!"

Mavis then regain trust, and she regain her skill to do great plans, Mavis then think, she thinks for a long, long time... After nearly 5 minutes of thinking, she finally got it, the perfect plan for a perfect escape... That plan would be too hard to beat off… Even for someone as strong as Acnologia..

Without losing any time, Mavis mind spoke to Igneel and Zeref, saying:

 _ **Mavis:**_ _"Okay, that's my plan, we now know that Acnologia can teleport anywhere he wants too… But he surely can't teleport to someone if he doesn't know where that person is.. My previous plan was too obvious, that's why he got us.. So here is my new plan : Zeref, start running, while you do, hide somewhere, then Acnologia will follow you, at that same moment, stay inside. I'll create 100 Copies of you, that will run everywhere, and 3 of them will act as they was fighting Acnologia.. Acnologia will surely ignore all the running copies, as he thinks it's just holograms, and he will then fight the 3 other copies.. But at that instant moment, you will act as if you was one of the 100 copies, and you will run everywhere, but you have to get as close as possible to me and Igneel.. After that, I will recreate copies of me and of Igneel, at that same moment, you'll teleport us to Magnolia, in front of your brother's laboratory, I know it will be hard for you to handle, but I also know you can do it…"_

 _ **Zeref:**_ _"No! Wait, don't do all those copies, you'll be exceeded if you do !"_

 _ **Mavis:**_ " _Don't you dear worry! We will come out of that mess in one piece, trust me!"_

 _ **Igneel:**_ _"I'm ready!"_

After 20 minutes, finally the perfect moment, Zeref runs and hides inside a mine… Mavis then creates multiple copies of him, 103 to be exact. She then waits until Zeref runs to her and Igneel, and then she creates copies of her and Igneel, again, 43 to be exact… Zeref then teleport all three characters in front of his precious laboratory.

Mavis then fell down on her back… She is still alive and waked up, but she is very tired, after all these copies, but she smiled, she smiled as all Fairy Tail would do, when they come out alive.. She was happy, so happy that Zeref was still alive.. She wanted him to enjoy live, and see it in the good way…

But, there was something to break the happiness of these three characters… Eileen and White! Even Zeref forgot about them.. At that instant, he remembered, he remembered… Zeref than was looking very sad and angry he said:

"Acnologia, if you dear touch a hair of my family, you'll pay it even more than you ever could imagine you peace of shit!"

Igneel and Mavis stared at Zeref weirdly, they were surprised, and they didn't even know about Eileen and White, they ask Zeref who they are… Zeref then explain the entire story to these two surprised characters… Igneel, very angry, says:

"I only came here for Natsu! Will we every stop be distracted and just give me that child so I could take care of him!"

 **Zeref says with anger:** "Even my death is less important than my brothers.. Natsu is safe here.. We'll take him and give him to you later. Now the priority is White and Eileen.. We can't leave them out there… We just can't!"

 **Mavis answers** : "I understand … But give me at least 1h for me to think of a plan… It won't be easy, now that Acnologia has seen my Holograms two time in a row… We shall all think together, if you want to see your family reunited!"

Mavis, Zeref and Igneel all agrees on that they have to save Eileen and white… After 15 minutes of thinking, no one had even said a word… They all were very scared, they all hadn't found a single, safe plan, that really could work, with a beast like Acnologia…

But the little thing is that they will find a plan, if they knew that Acnologia has to do 3 more orders to Eileen…

 **To be continued in: Chapter 8 : Eileen And Acnologia.**


End file.
